


:33 < 2wiing wiith mew?

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux wants to ask nepeta out on a date, she happily complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	:33 < 2wiing wiith mew?

Sollux was outside Nepeta’s hive; he was waiting for her to come back from one of her hunting trips. He was tossing a rock around using his psionics and he had a small bouquet lying next to him.  
When Nepeta arrived Sollux didn’t notice her, so she crept up to him and tackle-pounced him.  
As Sollux got back on his feet he scrambled for the flowers. When he grabbed them he gave her a shy smile and held them out.  
Nepeta took the flowers and sniffed them “Sollux,” she said with a smile “what are you giving me these fur?” She asked while looking down at the white flowers.  
Sollux blushed a bit and held his hand out “well,” he grabbed Nepeta’s hand “I think thath what you thould do if you want to athk thomeone out!”  
Nepeta smiled broadly and hugged him “I’d love to go on a date with mew!”  
Sollux hugged her back tightly “ok then!” he exclaimed while letting her go.  
“So, what’s mewr plan?” she asked while putting the flowers in her hive  
“Well I wath going to thuggetht a thtroll in the woodth, unleth there’th thomething elthe you’d rather do” Sollux said while petting pounce  
“That sounds purrfect Solly!” she chirped while heading outside  
Sollux happily followed Nepeta into the woods. she led him into a clearing where two makeshift swings hung from a couple of large oak trees.  
Nepeta flung herself onto one while Sollux carefully tested the soundness of the other  
“don’t worry Sollux” she exclaimed while swinging a bit “they’re safe!”  
Sollux flashed a smile and sat on it, he tested it some more and decided it was safe, so he began to swing alongside Nepeta.  
“hey!” Sollux exclaimed happily “thith ith pretty fun!”  
“I know!” she responded while leaning towards him.   
They kept swinging together for a while, Sollux also leaned closer to her and they shared a small kiss.  
They didn’t want the kiss to stop, but the swings swung in different directions, making them fall. When they got up they were both giggling, and they shared one last kiss before leaving the clearing.


End file.
